escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
J. D. Salinger
|Periodo= |Género= |Movimiento= |Influencias=Sherwood Anderson, Antón Chéjov, Fyodor Dostoevsky, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Gustave Flaubert, Ernest Hemingway, Franz Kafka, Ring Lardner, Leo Tolstoy |Firma= |Website= |Notas= }} Jerome David Salinger (Nueva York, Nueva York, EE. UU., 1 de enero de 1919) (89 años) es un escritor estadounidense conocido principalmente por su novela El guardián entre el centeno (The Catcher in the Rye), que se convirtió en un clásico de la literatura moderna estadounidense casi desde el mismo momento de su publicación, producida en 1951. Las mentes ágiles y poderosas de hombres perturbados y la capacidad redentora que los niños tienen en las vidas de éstos es tema principal en las obras de Salinger. Biografía Nació en Nueva York y comenzó su trayectoria literaria escribiendo relatos para revistas de esa ciudad. Entre sus primeros trabajos destacan especialmente Un día perfecto para el pez banana. Además, publicó dos capítulos de lo que posteriormente sería El guardián entre el centeno antes de verse obligado a abandonar los Estados Unidos para ir a la Segunda Guerra Mundial: I'm Crazy y Slight Rebellion Off Madison. Su trabajo se vio interrumpido por la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en la que pudo ser testigo del combate en algunas de las batallas más violentas. Estos hechos le dejaron una profunda huella emocional (se ha hablado de estrés postraumático); posteriormente recurrió a sus experiencias de los tiempos de guerra para algunos de sus relatos, especialmente el ya mencionado Un día perfecto para el pez banana, sobre un ex soldado suicida, y también Para Esmé, con amor y sordidez, narrado por un soldado traumatizado. El guardián entre el centeno, su primera novela corta, fue publicada en 1951 y se hizo muy popular entre los críticos y jóvenes. La historia la narra, en primera persona, Holden Caulfield, un adolescente rebelde e inmaduro, pero de gran perspicacia. Posteriormente Salinger publicó las colecciones de relatos Nueve cuentos en 1953 (donde se incluyen los dos aludidos); Franny y Zooey, en 1961; y Levantad, carpinteros, la viga del tejado y Seymour: una introducción, publicados juntos en 1963, estos últimos protagonizados por la disfuncional familia Glass. Después de haber obtenido la fama y la notoriedad con El guardián entre el centeno, Salinger se convirtió en un eremita, apartándose del mundo exterior y protegiendo al máximo su privacidad. Se mudó de Nueva York a Cornish (New Hampshire), donde continuó escribiendo historias que nunca publicó. Salinger ha intentado por todos los medios escapar de la exposición al público y de la atención del mismo ("Los sentimientos de anonimato y oscuridad de un escritor constituyen la segunda propiedad más valiosa que le es concedida", declaró él mismo). Pero sin embargo se ve obligado a luchar continuamente contra toda la atención no deseada que recibe, como figura de culto que es. Cuando supo de la intención del escritor británico Iam Hamilton de publicar J. D. Salinger: A writing life, una biografía que incluía cartas que Salinger había escrito a amigos y a otros escritores, Salinger interpuso una demanda para detener la publicación del libro. El libro apareció finalmente con los contenidos de las cartas parafraseados. El juez determinó que aunque es posible que una persona sea el propietario de una carta físicamente, lo que está escrito en ella pertenece al autor. Uno de los resultados no intencionados de este juicio fue que muchos de los detalles de la vida privada de Salinger, incluyendo el hecho de haber escrito dos novelas y muchos relatos que no habían sido publicados, salieron a la luz pública a través de las transcripciones del juzgado. Salinger aparece como personaje en la novela Shoeless Joe de W. P. Kinsella, en la que se inspiró la película Field of dreams. En la película el personaje tiene el nombre cambiado y es convertido en ficción. Ha estudiado a lo largo de toda su vida el Hinduismo Advaita Vedanta. Este hecho ha sido descrito extensamente por Sam P. Ranchean en su libro An adventure in Vedanta: J. D. Salinger's the Glass Family (1990). La relación de un año que mantuvo en 1972 con la aspirante a escritora Joyce Maynard, de dieciocho años, fue también causa de controversia cuando ella subastó las cartas que Salinger le había escrito. En 2000, su hija, Margaret Salinger, publicó El guardián de los sueños. En su libro de “confesiones”, la señorita Salinger afirma que su padre se bebía su propia orina, sufría glosolalia, rara vez tenía relaciones sexuales con su madre, la tenía como una “prisionera virtual” y se negaba a permitirle ver a sus parientes y amigos. En 2002, se publicaron más de ochenta cartas a Salinger escritas por escritores, críticos y admiradores, bajo el título: Letters to J. D. Salinger (ed. Chris Kubica). Salinger es el padre del actor Matt Salinger. La película Descubriendo a Forrester, protagonizada por Sean Connery está basada en Salinger. Además, ha sido notable la influencia ejercida en escritores como Lemony Snicket y su Una Serie de Catastróficas Desdichas, habiendo numerosas alusiones a él en los libros. Salinger ha influido sobre una generación entera de escritores, entre los que se cuentan señaladamente John Updike, Harold Brodkey y Philip Roth. me vas a comer la punta del raaaaaaaaabo